youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Toxic Army
The Toxic Army are an army of rat hackers on steroids and sometimes kill people, but very rarely. This army was formed by Professor Padric Ratigan. Ratigan that not having anything else to do was devoted to touching noses at government organizing his dildos to fuck junkies no social life that live there all day doing nothing better than kill people. Members *Ratigan (Deceased Leader and Founder) *Fidget the bat(Deceased) *Edzilla (Rejected) *Bartholomew (Deceased) *Bill the Lizard (Deceased) *Lamar S. Smith (Deceased) *Jac and Gus (Deceased) *Bernard (Deceased) *Bianca (Deceased) *Jafar (Rejected) * Mandy (Rejected) Criminal Record During the coup of YTP World, Ratigan and The Toxic Army had time to kill innocent people in different worlds. Is unknown how many lands they came to kill people, but estimates were too and Ratigan and The Toxic Army marked a great tragedy in those worlds. The Toxic Army committed hacks in many Internet services in the world, making several Youtube Poops were not seen, Ratigan planned to bathe the world in toxic gas, but decided to abandon the idea because it would affect him too. Other crimes are for beating Morshu, killing weirdos and kidnapping people from Mushroom Kingdom, drunk and poor people to be released and that they do fucked forgotten and nobody cares unless they are part of the rich world and political. Besides an annoy Skodwarde deliberately mocking their "religion" which states that the world was led by outsiders and not by Cyrus appendages of aliens. SSS Squad vs The Toxic Army A time later, The Toxic Army and the SSS Squad went to war in a cold war because Ratigan pay Antone D'kolddeath to kill one of the group members, that member would be Super duper super man. During a bloody war for years, The Toxic Army gave up when they realized that they didn't have sufficient resources to continue fighting, Hirohito take this advantage to attack with all his forces but Duncan, an old enemy of the past who had outstanding issues with Hirohito, killed the members one by one until finally kill Hirohito and marked the end of the SSS Squad. Ratigan and The Toxic Army celebrated the victory after that. Destruction An enraged Skodwarde being bothered all the time by this army, Ganondork called the Skodwarde and the Skodwarde Squad and gave them a mission to kill Ratigan and destroy the Toxic Army forever. Then Skodwarde decided to visit Ratigan secret base in the sewers and destroy his army (with him). The Toxic Army were killed by Skodwarde Squad in a bloody battle in the sewers. Ratigan meanwhile he had to escape from the place leaving his pet Edzilla. A time later, Ratigan founded his secret laboratory and cloned himself to create a new army but his clones were killed later and Ratigan's revenge against Skodwarde had to wait. With the pass of the time, Ratigan became a freakin monster and attempt to kill Skodwarde during his battle with Weegee, Ratigan was to complete his revenge for The Toxic Army's destruction but Skodwarde punched him in the face and throw him to the Hell marking Ratigan's Death and The Toxic Army's end. Category:Dead Groups Category:Groups Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Organizations Category:Evil